A Christmas At The Lodge
by TwiHard24
Summary: The Cullens are spending their holidays at the Hale Lodge-just like every other year. Emmett's trying to get Rosalie, Jasper's trying to make his move with Alice, and Edward is intrigued by the Lodge's singer/snowboarding instructer.AH REALLY FUNNY!REVIE
1. Master Plan

**I know I have a few other stories going right now…and I really shouldn't add another one…but it's Christmas time and I had to because….well…it's Christmas. I hope you guys like it!!! Woo!**

Chapter 1—Master Plan

EPOV

"As much as I love going to Hale Lodge every year can't we change it up a bit?" I asked my parents pleadingly. I really did like going there and I was really good friends with the owner's son but I kind of wanted to switch it up this year-you know, a Christmas I'll never forget. Not the same Christmas we've been having for the last five years.

"Edward, we are definitely going to the Hale Lodge. Besides, we already made our reservations," Esme said as she flitted around her and Carlisle's room packing.

"Hey Edward, I need your help really quick!" Emmett yelled from down the hall. I sighed and quickly went to his room.

"What do you need Emmett?" I asked watching him pack multiple items in his suit case.

"I need your help trying to get Rosalie Hale," he said grinning like an idiot-the usual.

I sighed. He's had a crush on Rosalie Hale since we started going to the Lodge and has been trying to win her over ever since. The only problem is he gets all nervous around her and has barely spoken two words to her since they met…which was five years ago. "How do you expect to ask her out if you can't even talk to her?" I asked smirking.

"I _will_ talk to her this year. I have a master plan but you might have to help me," he said.

"What exactly wouuld I have to do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I don't exactly _have_ one yet. Once I have a job for you I'll let you know but I just want to make sure you're in," he said giving me a hopeful grin.

I sighed and siad, "Sure Emmett, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks man, maybe I can help you find a girl too," he said wriggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that," I said.

"Doubt what?" Alice said skittering into the room.

"Edward won't let me find him a girlfriend for the holidays," Emmett said pouting.

"Why not?" Alice asked turning to me. "I have a good feeling about this Christmas," Alice said.

"Alice, it's just that, I'm more focused on school and stuff right now. It's not important," I said shrugging. Really, I just haven't met a girl I was really into.

Alice huffed. "You don't what you're missing Edward. You could have a lot of fun," she said putting her hands on her hips.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah Alice? I'm pretty sure when you're last boyfriend didn't work out you vowed never to talk to a guy again," I said smirking.

She glared at me. "At least give it a shot. You never know," she said shrugging.

"I gave him a shot too," Emmett said grinning hugely. I grinned back, remembering exactly what Emmett and I did when we found out that James cheated on Alice. We conered him the locker room and…well…good times, good times.

"Whatever you guys, but I really think you should keep on the look out this holiday," she said before flitting out of the room.

I just shook my head. "She is so weird," I said.

"Yeah she is-but you're in, right?" he double checked. "Alice said she would do what she could but it'll be nice to have you on my side too."

"I'll help you Emmett, no problem."

**Alright, that's my quickie first chapter-a longer one next! I'm writing it right now…even though I should probably be updating my other stories-SORRY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK WITH OTHER STORIES AT THE MOMENT-BUT THEY WILL BE CONTINUED! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Eat Snow

**Here's a new chapter!!! Yaaaayyyy!!! Wow I'm hyper.**

**Disclaimer for whole story!!! I, sadly, own nothing.**

Chapter 2—Eat Snow

EPOV

"Finally!" Emmett said as he jumped out of the car. It took three and a half hours to get here-and Emmett made a stop at King Burrito's **(I just made up that name)** on the way here and…let's just say I'm glad Alice brought a can of air freshoner.

"You're telling me," Alice grumbled as she opened the trunk. Emmett, Carlisle, and I ended up lugging all of our luggage to the lobby before a bell boy took care of it. And let me tell you, Alice has a _lot_ of luggage. It took three luggage carts.

"I'll go to the desk while you guys wait here," Carlisle said while heading to the receptionist. I flopped on a couch alongside Emmett.

"So, who's ready for snowboarding?!" Emmett boomed excitedly.

"Emmett, you can't snowboard," Alice pointed out.

"So, I can ski. It's just like skiing but with one foot thingy, right?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "How am I supposed to know Emmet? Neither of us can snowboard," I said.

"I heard they got a new instructor this year," Esme offered.

"Oh yeah! Rose told me a little bit about'em," Alice said smiling widely. "I guess they got the gold medalist in last year's winter olympics," she said beaming.

"That would be so cool, a medalist teaching _me_ how to snowboard. Awesome," Emmett said smiling.

"So I take it I'm signing you up then Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Me too!" Alice said. Then she glanced at me and said, "And Edward."

Esme looked at me for conformation and I nodded, why not? It might be cool. "Rosalie!" Alice squealed suddenly, jumping out of her seat and running across the lobby.

I looked up just in time to see her barrel into Rosalie. The talked for a minute and then Alice lead her back over to us. She gave Esme a hug and then me and waved at Emmett. When I say he really hasn't talked to her, I mean he hasn't. He get's all nervous and leaves or something. It's hilarious.

"H-hey Rosalie," he said smiling shyly. I tried not to laugh, Emmett is being shy.

"Hey Emmett, how are you doing?" she asked smiling brightly.

"I'm-I'm alright. How about you?" he asked smiling back. Wow. I think that's the most he's said to her at one time.

She looked slightly shocked but then smiled even more. "I'm great, Alice tells me you guys are signing up for snowboarding lessons. You'll love it. I've been doing it for a week and it's great," she said.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked looking around. I could always count on Jasper for an eye roll when Emmett made a fool of himself.

"I think he's skiing or something," she said shrugging.

"Got our room keys. Emmett and Edward, me and Esme, and I believe Alice is rooming with Rosalie," Carlisle said coming up behind us. We all got up and went to our rooms for the night. Tommarow is our first day of lessons…

NEXT MORNING!

I woke up to a banging on our door. I groaned and rolled over as Alice yelled, "Get up! We need to meet everyone for breakfast before our lessons!"

"No one's in here Alice," Emmett said. "We're…uh…out of town at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep," he said.

"Beep," I added grinning a little.

"If you guys aren't out in twenty minutes Rose and I are coming in there with a bucket of snow," she threatened through the door. Emmett and I shot up immediately. Christmas 2005, not good. Emmett and I refused to get out of bed after a long night down in the teen club area. Rosalie and Alice forced their way into our room and dumped snow our beds. It wasn't pretty.

"We're up!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed. Emmett and I quickly got dressed and brought all our snow gear with us. We headed downstairs and met everybody in our usual spot in the breakfast area.

"About time you showed up," Alice said as we sat down and dug into our waiting plates of food.

"Sorry, but it was a little short notice," I said glaring at her. She just smiled and shrugged.

"How's it going Jasper?" Emmett asked. I hadn't even noticed he was there. My bad.

"I'm doing alright, what about you guys-sorry I missed you yesterday," he added.

"We're doing alright, the usual," I said shrugging.

"So, how's this new snow boarding instructer everyone won't shut up about?" Emmett asked.

"Really good, best instructor we've had yet. We've had double the people sign up lessons since hiring'em," Jasper said.

"Wow, that's awesome," I said surprised. They've done with all the lessons in the past year and it's pretty incredible if they could _double_ that. We talked about random things before suiting up and heading outside. Alice had already bought us all new snowobards and we headed on the ski lift, meeting our instructor at the top of the hill.

"Every Monday there are new people to be instructed so the instructor has a little demonstration at the beginning of every week. It's really impressive," Jasper said as we approached an area where a large group of people were facing this jump.

We pushed to the front of the group and stood staring at the top of the peak. "When is this thingy going to start?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Right now," Rose answered.

Suddenly a streak of blue flew off the peak. The guy did some intricate flip and then landed right infront of our flabberghasted group. They kept on sliding down the hill and did some jumps as they went, the crowd staring down after him. We watched as the person got smaller and smaller as they got futher down the mountain. I could barely see him when he came to a stop and headed back to the ski lift we were just on.

"Holy crap! That was awesome!" Emmett boomed.

"I can see how they won the gold medal," Alice said.

"Oh my gosh, you haven't seen anything yet. I've seen it full out and it was amazing," Rose said.

"Our lesson's first so we'll get to meet him right away!" Alice said excitedly.

Just then the our instructer walked over. Carrying a light blue snowboard with some cool designs on it and decked out in a matching blue and black snow suit. They had on those reflective goggles and a black hat. When t he got closer I gasped. That _so _was not a guy.

Our instructor took off her goggles to reveal to deep brown eyes. Then she took off her hat and readjusted her pony tail. She was absolutely stunning. "I'm Bella Swan and you must be my newest student," she said smiling brightly.

"Hi I'm Alice, this is Emmett, Edward, Ro-"

"-Rosalie and Jasper," she finished smiling. "We've already met," she added. "So, have any of you been on a snowboard before?" she asked.

We all shook our heads. "Alright, sit down on the ground and I'll show you how to strap in," she said plopping on the ground. It took her about five minutes of explaining a bunch of stuff about adjusting your boots and snowboard and everything and then we were all set.

"Alright, now we're starting off on the bunny slope-"

"-The bunny slope?" Emmett interrupted. "I don't want to go on the bunny slope," he said.

"Would you rather fall down a five foot drop or that?" she asked gesturing to where she had previously boarded down.

"Uh, I guess the slope it is," Emmett said.

"So, when you want to start you have to jump and turn your board around, it's kind of like you'r skate boarding," she explained demonstrating. She had us try it several times until we all got it. "Then, when you're ready to give it a go you lean forward-but not too much-and I just want you to glide right down the little hill," she said.

We all eyed the small-I don't even think it was worthy of being called a hill-with disbelief. She's kidding right?

"Go on," she urged. Alice shrugged and went first. She got about half way down and then fell on her butt. Emmett and I burst out laughing while Bella helped Alice back up. Bella breifly told Alice what she did wrong and explained how to correct it.

Then she turned to Emmett and I with her eyes narrowed. We stopped laughing. "How about you go next Edward?" she asked.

I smirked and got ready in that little jump thing just like she showed us. I leaned forward and then…I ate snow. Alice and Emmett laughed loudly as Bella hauled me back up to my feet-she's got some muscle.

"Not so easy, huh Edward?" she asked with a smirk. I blushed slightly and then she told me I shouldn't lean as far and told me not to turn my torso so far around.

"Your turn Emmett," she said.

Emmett grinned and turned the board quickly. He started out really well but when he reached the bottom things got a little messy. He tried to stop how Bella had previously explained and ended up doing several sumersaults before landing spread eagle in the snow.

We all rushed toward him and helped him up. "Ow," he said.

"That looked like it sucked," Bella said grimacing. Emmett cracked his neck and stretched out his arms-he hissed in pain. "Oh man, did you pull a muscle?" Bella asked.

"I think so," Emmett said rolling his right shoulder.

"You should probably go back to the Lodge then. Alternate hot and cold and you should be good by tomorrow," Bella said.

"Do you want to hang out later?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure. When?" Bella asked shifting the snow board that was under her arm.

"You want to have dinner with us?" Alice asked.

"Um, I actually have plans. We can figure it out during tommarow's lesson," Bella said grinning.

"Alright, bye Bella!" Alice said giving her a quick hug.

"See you guys later," Bella said. She quickly adjusted her snowboard and raced down the hill. Damn, she was good. I stared after her in awe.

"It looks like someone's got a crush on the little snow bunny," Emmett said mockingly.

I glared at him. "I think they would look cute together," Alice said. I just rolled my eyes. Bella is _so _out of my league. But I could at least give it a shot…

**What do you guys think?? You'll find out Bella's dinner plans in the next chapter! Please REVIEW and check out my other stories!!**


	3. Traitor

**I'm really going to try to finish this by at least Christmas day, it is a shortish story so I want to finish it by the end of the week. Just so you all know! Next chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3—Traitor

EPOV

LATER THAT DAY!

I honestly couldn't get Bella out of my head. It was like she was at the edge of my thoughts at all times-and I barely talked to her!

"Hey Edward, what are you thinking so hard about? It likes your brain is going to cave in at any minute," Alice said as she, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I all headed to dinner.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said shrugging.

"Alright," Alice said, even though she clearly didn't believe me.

"I heard the new singer for dinner shows and all that is really good," Esme said smiling.

"Oh, she's brilliant," Rosalie said with a weird smile on her face. Her and Jasper shared a look and they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said winking at him. He looked slightly dazed and stopped in his tracks for a couple seconds before following our group again. Man, Emmett's got it bad.

We had just sat down when the spotlight came on and shown on the dark red curtains. An announcer walked on and turned on the microphone. "Welcome to the Hale Lodge dinner show!" she said as everyone clapped politely. "Please welcome Isabella Swan and our house band!" she said as the curtains opened to reveal the small band and Bella standing in a long black gown with three back up singers behind her.

She turned slightly and nodded to the band. **(Winter Wonderland by Avalon I suggest listening to it. It's a really good version of the song!)**

"Oh my God! Bella's amazing!" Alice squealed as Bella started singing. She was more than amazing…I don't even have a word for it.

Rosalie and Jasper laughed. "About time you guys figured it out," Jasper said. He suddenly grinned at me. "Catching flies Edward?" Jasper asked chuckling. I snapped my mouth shut and everyone laughed at me.

"It's alright Edward, she's really cool," Rosalie said quietly so I was the only who could hear her.

"Do you know her?" Carlisle asked us curiously.

"Yeah, she's our snowboarding instructor," I told them.

Esme raised her eyebrows. "She's the professional?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"That's exactly what I thought too, but trust me, she's amazing," I told her. I saw Alice and Rosali share a look but I ignored it. Girls are crazy.

After about three songs she grinnned widely and said, "Does anyone have any requests?"

Emmett's hand immediately shot up along with about five other peoples. "Oh, oh, oh!" he said waving his hand like crazy and bouncing up and down in his seat.

Bella gazed into the crowd and when her eyes landed on our table she smiled brightly. "Emmett," she said pointing to him. I was a bit surprised that she remembered his name, we only met her once.

Emmett grinned widely and said, "Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer." I looked at my family with wide eyes. Not again!

"You wouldn't dare," Alice muttered darkly.

"Please?" Emmett begged. He folded his hands and stuck out his bottom lip, giving Bella the puppy dog pout.

Bella laughed. "Alright Emmett," she said before turning to the band behind her and shrugging. "You heard thee man, let's hear some Rudolf," she said.

Everybody laughed and I put my face in my hands. She has no idea what she is getting herself into…

**[Bella is in bold and Emmett is bold and perenthesis] **

**Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer**

**(Reindeer)**

**Had a very shiny nose**

**(Ting ting!)**

**And if you ever saw it**

**(Saw it!)**

**You would even say it glows**

**(Like a light bulb)**

**All of the other reindeer**

**(Reindeer)**

**Used to laugh and call him names**

**(Like Pinocchio)**

**They never let poor Rudolf**

**(Rudolf)**

**Join in any reindeer games**

**(Like monopoly)**

**Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say**

**(In his underwear!)**

**Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight**

**(Yeah!)**

**Then all the reindeer loved him**

**(Loved him)**

**And they shouted out with glee**

**(Yippee!)**

**Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer**

**(Reindeer)**

**You'll go down in history**

**(Like Columbus)**

Bella was trying not to laugh through the entire song. It was pretty hilarious, no matter how stupid it was. When the song ended everyone cheered loudly and Bella bowed. "Let's hear it for Emmett!" she said gesturing to our table. Everyone cheered loudly and Emmett stood up and bowed dramatically. "you guys were a great audience, thank you!" Bella said before exiting the stage as the band took over.

"She was amazing!" Alice squealed loudly.

"Do you want me to ask her to sit with us?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Alice said pulling Rose over to the stage area.

They soon came back with Bella in tow. She looked even more stunning up close.

"You can sit here Bella," Rosalie said pulling out the empty chair next to me.

"Thanks," she said sitting down.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme," Alice said gesturing to our parents.

"Hello Bella, you have a lovely voice," Esme said shaking her hand and then Carlisle's.

"Thank you," she said blushing a bit in the dim light. "How's your shoulder Emmett?" she asked turning to my idiot brother.

"It's a lot better. Thanks for the advice," he said grinning sheepishly.

"It's no problem, I was so much worse in the beginning," she said laughing a bit. "I couldn't even turn my board the first time."

"But did you end up somersaulting down the bunny hill?" I countered with a grin, making Emmett scowl and everyone laugh.

She grinned and laughed. "No, but I did run over two strangers," she said. We all laughed as she explained how one of then ended up breaking his arm and he said he wouldn't press charges as long as he got her number. "He's one of my best friends now," she said said as we all laughed.

"Hey Bella!" a loud voice called. We all looked over to see three guys heading toward our table, all with black hair and russet skin. They were all wearing khaki pants and the Hale Lodge dark green polo employee shirts.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Bella muttered to us. "Hey Jake, Quil, Embry. These are the Cullens…and you know the Rose and Jazz," she added with a slight eye roll.

"Hey Jasper," Jake said pounding Jasper's fist.

"What's up?" Jasper asked them.

"Nothing much, we just came to remind Bella her shift starts in ten," the one name Quil said glancing at Bella's dress.

"Oh shit," she muttered as she stood up. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Oh, and nice job by the way Emmett, the crowd loved ya," she added grinning before she quickly followed the guys out the door.

"Shift?" I asked Rose and Jasper.

"Oh, I guess I should explain to you Bella's job," Jasper said. "She lives here at the lodge-she sings to pay for her room and she's also one of our standard employees-you know, just the kind that does whatever needs to be done. Her snowboarding pays for school," Jasper explained.

"Where does she go to school?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"She's a freshman at the University right down the road-the same one we're all going to next year," Rosalie said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't tell me _that_," Alice accused.

"Sorry, you never asked," Rose said shrugging.

"What _did _you tell her?" Emmett asked, I was wondering the same thing.

"Nothing that would be of any importance to any of you," Alice said waving her hand. For some strange reason I didn't believe her.

"So, who's excieted for another snowboarding lesson?" Rose asked, clearly changing the subject.

"I am so going to do awesome the next time!" Emmett boomed.

"Are you sure about that?" Jasper asked chuckling.

Emmett scowled. "You weren't even there Jasper so how would you know how terrible I did if you and Rosalie left when the lesson started?" he asked.

"Bella told us," Jasper said shrugging.

"Traitor!" Emmett yelled, getting a few stares from the surrounding tables.

"Inside voices honey," Esme said.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled grinning sheepishly.

"It's not like she just came up and told me, I asked how your lesson was," Jasper said shrugigng. "She didn't even say you were that bad…Alice did."

"My own blood," Emmett mumbled, glaring at Alice who smirked back.

"Do you talk to her a lot?" I ased curiously. I really wanted to know more about her.

"Yeah, we've all been really good friends since she started working here," jasper said shrugging.

"She's really cool Alice, you'll be her best friend too by the end of the holiday," Rosalie said to Alice. Alice squealed loudly.

"Does she pick out her own clothes for her shows?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I help sometimes," Rose said shrugging.

"I am so helping tomorrow," Alice exclaimed. Rose grinned widely and then they both started discussing outfits. I'm beginning to think this holiday won't be so bad after all..

**REVIEW!! Let me know what you think! I'll try to update tommorow. Here's a preview for next chapter:**

**"I challenge you to a duel!" Emmett shouted, jumping up from his seat.**

**"Emmett," I warned.**

**Bella grinned. "Let's say we make this interesting," she said grinning mischeiviously. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Being a Meaner

**Thanx muchly for the reviews! Appreciated. Here's a new chapter…**

**I don't own any cool stuff…like Twilight…I don't even have a kazew!**

Chapter 5—Being a Meaner

EPOV

"Get up you idiots!" Alice yelled from outside our door.

I groaned and rolled over. "Go away Alice," I moaned into my pillow.

The door burst open and my blanket was ripped off of me by a fuming Alice. "Do you know how many times I called you guys?" she asked.

I saw Emmett grab his cell phone off of the night stand and flip it open. "About…nineteen times?" he asked before flipping it closed.

"Exactly! We're having breakfast with everyone in twenty minutes and you're still in bed!" she yelled throwing her hands up.

"Alice, how did you get in here?" I mumbled groggily.

She smiled and held up a key card. "Rosalie lent me the master key," she said smirking.

I scoweled. Of course. "Where are we all meeting?" I asked sitting up.

She rolled her eyes. "That little coffee shop on the first floor," she said.

"Okay, we'll meet you down there," I said throwing my legs over the side of my bed. I glanced at Emmett just as he let out a loud snore. I have no idea how I sleep at night with that. "A little help," I asked gesturing to his sleeping form.

She smirked before walking over to Emmett's bed. She grabbed the sheets that were sticking out of the side of his bed and pulled it out from under Emmett. He flipped over and fell off the other side of the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. "_Ow_," he said standing up slowly and rubbing his head. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For ignoring me when I rant. I suggest you don't do it again," Alice said before flitting out of the room.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at the now closed door. "I will be avenged!" he yelled at the door before he started looking through his suit case. I just shook my head at hime and started looking for my clothes. When I have a brother like Emmett I just keep thinking about how this experience will come in handy when I have kids of my own. I just have to suck it up and hope my future child has a longer attention span.

TEN MINUTES LATER!

"Jeez, you guys took forever," Alice whined when we sat down at the large booth in the back of small coffee house. It was pretty packed for this early in the morning.

"Again, it was short notice," I said glaring at her. She just smiled smugly and gestured to the cups of chocolate in front of us.

I grabbed one as Emmett did the same. "Why is there an extra one?" he asked pointing to the other mug across from me.

"We invited Bella down before her shift starts," Rosalie said grinning.

"There she is," Jasper said pointing to the enterance. I looked up to see Bella coming in, wearing the standard employee uniform.

"Hey guys," she said sliding into the seat across from me and next to Rosalie. "What are all of your plans for today?" she asked.

"We're going skiing," Emmett said brightly.

"Skiing is lame," Bella snorted.

"Skiing is not lame!" Emmett said defiantly.

"It is compared to snowboarding," she said with a smug smile.

"Oh please, skiing is totally better than snowboarding," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"How would you know?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. We all burst out laughing-except for Emmett who was scowling at Bella.

"Bella's got bite," he said mockingly. She just glared menacingly back. "I challenge you to a duel!" Emmett yelled suddenly as he leapt out of his seat. There was a dead silence in the comfy little café and everyone turned to stare at Emmett. He smiled innocently and slowly sat down as people started talking again. "I say we make a little bet," he said smirking at Bella.

"Emmett," I warned. I knew how he could be and this might get ugly.

"Let's say we make this interesting," Bella said grinning mischeviously.

Emmett grinned wickedly back. "And what would you have to offer?" he asked.

"If yo beat me in a race-you on skis, me on a snowboard-I'll do one thing for you. Whatever you want," she said smiling. "If you lose you have to do one thing for me," she said grinning devilishly.

He grinned widely. "You have a deal," he said sticking out his hand. She reached across the table and they shook on it.

"Emmett, how stupid are you?" Alice asked incredulously.

"What?" he asked confused.

"She's a frigging gold medalist!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"I can take her," Emmett said confidently.

Bella snorted before standing up. "I'll see you all at the top of the mountain at 3 o'clock," she said before walking away. "May the best woman win," she said quickly, turning to Emmett.

"_I will_," Emmett yelled confidently-probably not even realizing what he was saying.

"Emmett," Jasper said shaking his head as we all tried to hold in our laughter.

His eyes narrowed at Bella's retreating figure as he reallized what he said. "What's her last name again?" he hissed at us.

"Swan," Rosalie answered automatically.

"You're going down Swan!" he yelled at Bell who was just about to exit the café.

"You wish Cullen!" she yelled back before walking out.

Emmett made face at the closed door and folded his arms. "I wanted the last word," he mumbled like a four year old.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you seriously think your going to win? Were your eyes open the other day?" I asked incredulously.

"I have a shot," he said defensively.

"I can't believe you actually did that," Jasper said laughing.

"You'll see! You'll all see!" he yelled at the entire café as he ran-like a girl-out into the lobby.

I just closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose while I chuckled. "I can't believe we're related," I mumbled as everyone was trying to control their laughter.

ABOUT LUNCH TIME!!

BPOV

I sighed as I held the ladder, watching my breath swirl around in the air. I looked up at Quil who was stringing garland over the entry way. "Are you done yet Quil?! It's cold!" I yelled up at him.

He looked down at me and yelled, "You're not the one twenty feet in the air! I just need one more wreath…where the heck did Seth go?!" Quil yelled and we both looked around.

I just caught sight of Seth as he came around the corner with a large wreath. "Heads up!" he yelled before slinging it in the air at Quil.

"Shit!" Quil muttered as he fumbled with it before loosing his footing and tumbling backwards off the ladder.

I watched with my eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he flailed in the air before landing in a huge pile of snow that was left by the snow plows this morning. He completely sunk into the snow leaving an indent in the shape of his body as he completely disapeared. It looked just like the cartoons!

I ran over to the pile with Seth on my tail. "Quil! Are you alright!" I yelled. I turned to Seth who was right next to me and smacked his arm. "Jesus Murphy Seth! You could've killed him!" I yelled at him.

Before Seth could say anything Quil's head popped up out of the pile of snow. I looked at him, his hair covered in snow and surprised expression, and then looked back at Seth before we both burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Quil yelled as he climbed out of his little hole.

"Yes. It is," I said between my laughter. Quil glared but it quickly turned into a devious smirk. He slowly reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. Seth and I immediately stopped laughing as he lifted up the ball of snow. "Shit!" I yelled just as he flung it at me. I grabbed Seth by his jacket and pulled him in front of my at the last minute as a sheild. It hit him square in the chest.

"Hey! Bella, that was so not fair!" Seth yelled at me.

"Sorry?" I said laughing at his stunned expression.

"You will be," he said reaching down and grabbing some more snow. He slung it at me and I dodged it just in time. I ran a little ways down the parking lot before spotting a rather familiar looking group of people.

"Hey guys," I said smiling at the Cullens and the Hales.

"Bella duck!" Rosalie yelled suddnly. I obeyed instantly and a white ball of snow hit Emmett square in the face.

He slowly whiped it off his face and looked accusingly over my shoulder. "Who did that?" he asked in an intimidating voice. I turned around to see Seth and Quil both instantly point at eachother. I looked back just as Emmett grinned and scooped up some snow. "If you want to play it that way..," he said trailing off.

He launched the ball of snow and we all instantly scattered. This is not going to be good. Snowballs were flying everywhere and I was launching them just as fast as they were coming at me. I managed to duck behind a smallish pile of snow and take cover.

Edward suddenly appeared at my side. "Hey Edward," I said smiling at him.

He smiled a crooked smile back. "It's pretty brutal out there huh?" he asked.

I laughed. "At least Emmett doesn't have a catapult-I have a feeling that would be bad," I said grinning. I glanced quickly over my shoulder, above the pile, and saw that everyone was in a small circle just talking and glancing this way occassionally. Oh shit. "They're plotting something," I said to him.

"How many?" he asked.

"All of them," I said.

"All of them?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"All of them," I said nodding slightly. I thought for a second and then grinned. "We might not have catapult but we do," I said unwrapping my scarf. I layed out my thick scarf and started piling snow on it-Edward quickly caught on and started helping me out.

I heard a distinct giggle directly behind us-Alice. Ther were waiting on the other side of the hill-probably trying to ambush us. To bad for them…

"One…Two…Three!" I said. Edward grabbed one end of my scarf and I had the other. We were craddeling a huge pile of snow in the scarf and dumped it right on the heads of the enemy. Ha!

They all yelled out in surprise and shot up to to see Edward and I leaning over the snow hill, grinning down at them.

"Not bad Cullen," I said giving Edward a high five.

"Same to you Swan," he said grinning.

"Now you are so going down later!" Emmett said as he brushed the snow out of his hair.

"Is that a threat?" I asked in an intimidating voice.

"No, it's a promise," he said. He would have sounded really scary if I couldn't see the playful glint in his eyes.

"A promise that'll be broken," I said.

"Oh, but I fully intend to keep it," Emmett said confidently.

"_Sure_ you will," I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll see Bella," he said.

"All you'll be seeing is me at the finish line," I said smirking.

"You think you're so smart," Emmett said teasingly.

"I _am_ in college," I said smugly.

"What are you studying?" he asked.

"I'm getting my paramedic degree," I said. True. "I want to be able to save your life the next time you attempt to snowboard down the bunny hill," I added with a laugh. Everyone burst out luaghing and Emmett suddenly slung me over his shoulder. I yelped in surprise as he flung me into a pile of snow.

"What was that for?" I asked chuckling as I got up. It was kind of fun.

"For…for being a meaner," Emmett said smiling triumphiantly.

"A _meaner_?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone who is mean," Emmett defined. "You're in college and you don't even know what a meaner is," Emmett said in mock disapointment. I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella! Quil! Seth!" Sam yelled from just outside the door. Wow, I didn't realize we were at the other side of the parking lot. "We need you guys in here if you're done decorating the outside!" he yelled.

"Be there in a second Sam! We're helping the mentally challenged!" I yelled back with a smirk. I saw Sam shake his head before walking back into the Lodge. I'll have to explain later.

"Clever," Emmett said teasingly.

"I wasn't trying to be clever," I said easily and Emmett put a hand to his chest, fawning being hurt.

"Okay, okay. You two can bash each other later," Alice said holding up her hands.

"Yes, we will continue with our verbal joust later Miss Swan," Emmett said with a British accent. "Tootaloo," he said before skipping off into the snow-literally. Skipping.

"You guys are never bored are you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nope. Never," Jasper said.

"Well, we do have to get going. See you later," I said before turning and walking off with Quil and Seth.

"He is so in love with you," Quil said laughing.

"What? Who?" I asked confused.

"That one who helped you dump snow on us," Seth said rolling his eyes.

"He does not," I said rolling my eyes. Does he? What if he does? Do I like him? Oh my God, I think I do.

"He so likes you," Quil said grinning. I just ignored him and dragged them into the lodge before we got fired. This holiday might turn out better than I expected…

**The race will be in the next chapter!!! Probably put that one up tomorrow so watch for it! Or maybe I'll update a different story…idk. Something will be updated. REVIEW. That's all I ask in return for sharing my geniusness. Woot woot.**

**Julie***


	5. Shiny Silver Medal

**FINALLY I'M UPDATING!**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5--Shiny Silver Medal

"Ready for your butt whooping?" Emmett asked as Bella approached our group with her snowboard tucked under her arm.

"Ready for _yours?_" she countered.

"I asked first," he said.

"And I asked second and-while we're pointing out the obvious-you have a giant cliff hanger dangling out of your nose," she said with a smirk.

We all laughed as Emmett wiped his nose on his sleeve and scowled at Bella. "Let's do this, I can't wait to see your face when you find out what I have planned for you," he said with a grin.

"Ditto good buddy," she said with a smirk.

"Alright, here are the rules," Alice said. "If you wipe out, you're done. You have to weave through all of those flags," she said, gesturing to the flags that were set up down the slope of the mountain. "And you have to do one trick before you cross the finish line."

"That it?" Emmett asked. "I could do that in my sleep," he scoffed.

"Well, I'm all for you closing your eyes for this one-it could be painful," Bella said, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"Okay, I'll be up here to tell them when to go but I'll follow them down and meet the rest of you at the finish line," Alice said. "Call me when you guys are set up, okay?" she asked us.

"No problem Alice, we'll see you guys down there," Rosalie said, leading us down the hill on our skis. We got in a line about five feet space between each of us for the finish line and faced the top of the hill. I could see Alice, Emmett, and Bella standing at the top, waiting for their cue. "Hey Alice," Rosalie said into her cell phone. "Whenever you're ready."

She hung up her phone and I watched as Bella and Emmett flew down the hill. They weaved in and out of the flags, Emmett keeping surprisingly close to Bella. When there were two more flags left and I could see both of them perfectly, Bella sped up and shot passed Emmett and towards the jump. I watched with wide eyes as she sailed into the air and did a back flip 360. My jaw dropped open as she landed and skidded to a halt between Rosalie and I.

I looked back at Emmett who was going off the same jump. He did a simple 360 and came sliding up to the finish line. He pulled off his hat and goggles as Bella bent down to unbuckle herself from her snowboard. "You cheated!" he accused.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "How did I cheat?" she asked with a grin.

"You…you tricked me!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"How?" she asked again.

"You let me think I had a chance and then snatched my dream away from me!" he said.

She let out a little laugh. "That's exactly what Little Miss Denali said when I won the gold and she went home with a nice shiny silver medal," Bella said with a fake smile.

"You are pure evil," Emmett muttered as we all laughed at him.

"I know," she said in a perfectly chipper voice. "Now for your task," she said as a mischievous grin formed on her face.

"Be nice Bella," Emmett said with a hopeful grin. "I wasn't going to make you do anything bad, you can be nice to your good buddy Emmett, right?" he asked pleadingly.

"You have to ask Rosalie to dinner. Tonight," she said with a huge grin on her face.

My eyes widened as I looked at Emmett who turned a bright red color and then to Rose who had a shy smile and a light blush on her cheeks. "I…uh…wo-would you…only if Rosalie doesn't mind," he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't mind," she said quietly, looking down at her snow boots.

I grinned at Bella who smiled back at me. Looks like someone has their own master plan…

**Okay, short but at least it's something! And some of you people were wondering HOW exactly Quil and Seth knew/thought/whatever that Edward loved Bella-even though they only knew each other for a day. The answer is…the guys talk to Jasper, who talks to Emmett/Rosalie/Alice who all have a sneaking suspicion that Edward's got a little crush. And now so does Bella! Hope that cures things up!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
